A Variety of Failure
by NXYZ Community
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars decide to let Echizen try out new clubs. Echizen is not impressed. /OCs, written for NXYZ Community's anniversary event, written by xxTemarixx and HaveYouNoMercy/
1. Monday

_Written for NXYZ Community's Forum Anniversary Event._

_Writers: HaveYouNoMercy and **xxTemarixx **(author in bold wrote this chapter)  
><em>

_Prompt: Signing Up_

_Additional Notes (optional): HaveYouNoMercy did the editing while I wrote most of it. XD  
><em>

_Temari - We are so sorry this is super late! But at least we go it done. For each club will be a different chapter so stay tune. It's obvious who wrote each scene but we'll let you know who wrote what anyways~ Happy anniversary NXYZ~  
><em>

_Mercy - First off, I just want to say an amazing thanks to Temari, who kind of put up with me and all my crap about not being there and not writing and dkfjgndfj. I didn't contribute much to this writing-wise, but I really hope you guys enjoy our (Temari's) work. Lastly, happy anniversary NXYZ~!_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It had started off as a normal day for Echizen Ryoma. He had woken up, got ready for school, played with Karupin and ate some breakfast before hitching a ride on the back of Momoshiro's bike like always. He had changed for practiced and grabbed his racket before heading to do his warm-up laps.<p>

"Echizen," Tezuka called as Ryoma was about to begin jogging.

"Yes buchou?" Ryoma jogged over to his captain.

"Come with me to the locker room," Tezuka said before disappearing into the clubhouse. Ryoma followed suit and paused in the doorway. All the regulars were standing on each side of the coach, grinning except for Tezuka.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, what's going on?" He asked.

"Echizen, I have came to a conclusion that you need to expand your interests," Ryuzaki Sumire stated. "So I decided to have you take a few days off to try out different clubs besides tennis."

Echizen dropped his racket. Something besides tennis? This was an outrage!

"But Ryuzaki-sen-"

"Now I have asked each of the regulars to sign you up for a club," Sumire continued, ignoring Ryoma's protests. "No one knows who chose what club besides that person.

"So we'll go down the line. Fuji, you start."

"I chose Photography Club," Fuji smiled, eyes closed.

"That is so like you Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed, glomping his friend.

Inui stepped forward. "I chose the Chemistry Club," he grinned. His glasses glinted evilly and some of the regulars shivered. Momoshiro gulped and took a step away from the data freak.

"Oi, are you trying to kill Echizen?" he asked.

"There is an eighty-nine percent chance Momo would be worried..." Inui muttered, whipping out his notebook and scribbling away.

"Okay my turn!" Eiji said, bouncing forward. "I thought it would help O'chibi if he went to the gymnastics club!"

Everyone immediately thought of Ryoma in a leotard, prancing around and twirling a ribbon. Some of them laughed at the image out loud while the others just looked away.

"I can't do gymnastics, Kikumaru-senpai..." Ryoma protested, tilting his cap down to cover part of his face.

"You'll be fine," Sumire cut in. "Next, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh hissed. "I chose... the sowing club," he said.

Momoshiro burst out laughing, arms wrapped around his stomach. "S-Sowing club?" he repeated while laughing.

"Shut up you baka!" Kaidoh shouted, a light blush on his cheeks. He glared at the others who were staring at him. "What? You got a problem with that?"

The regulars looked away, not wanting to fear the second year's wrath.

"I'll go next since Momo is still laughing," Oishi said. "I thought it would be good to sign you up for first aid after what happened at the Fudomine match."

"Awww~" Eiji grinned, hugging his partner. "Oishi is so thoughtful, nya!"

"Eiji..." Oishi said, blushing.

"I signed you up for cooking," Kawamura piped up, smiling. "If you learn the basics, I could teach you more about making sushi."

"Then Echizen can make us food!" Momoshiro grinned, having recovered from his earlier laughing fit. "I signed you up for wrestling to make you super tough!"

"Watch O'chibi lose to a girl!" Eiji giggled.

"Eiji!" Oshi scolded, glaring at the red head.

"So that just leaves Tezuka," Fuji said. All heads turned to look at the captain, who had yet to say anything.

"I am against this idea," Tezuka stated. "Echizen needs to spend his time training. Since that cannot be done, I chose for him to do special training when he gets back from all the clubs."

"Thanks Tezuka-buchou," Ryoma said, inwardly sighing with relief. One less stupid club he had to attend.

"Alright, here is the sheet with what clubs and the day you will attend each," Inui handed Ryoma a white sheet of paper. "If you miss, you know the punishment."

He grinned evilly and held up a bottle of his special juice.

"Nya~!" Eiji exclaimed, hiding behind Oishi. "Put that away!"

"Alright then," Sumire said over the commotion. "Everyone, back to practice! Echizen, you won't be coming to morning practices either."

"...Tch."


	2. Tuesday

_Written for NXYZ Community's Forum Anniversary Event._

_Writers: HaveYouNoMercy and **xxTemarixx **(author in bold wrote this chapter)  
><em>

_Prompt: Signing Up_

_Additional Notes (optional): HaveYouNoMercy did the editing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own my OC._

* * *

><p><em>Cooking<em>

Ryoma dreaded the upcoming afternoon. He had to go to some stupid club instead of tennis practice, and to top it all off the head of the cooking club acted like a little kid from what he heard.

"That's it for today, class," the teacher dismissed. Ryoma gathered up his stuff and went to his locker before searching for the Home Economics lab that he didn't even know existed. After a few minutes, he found it and stepped in, only to be greeted by loud shouts and flying cake batter.

"Rin-chan!" A boy shouted and Ryoma thought he was being greeted before he realized someone was behind him.

"Hi everyone!" The girl, Rin, chirped, skipping into the classroom. She had short brown pigtails with bangs, green eyes, and a bright pink apron. He saw something sticking out of her pocket that looked to be stickers but wasn't wasn't sure.

"Sit sit sit!" she said, now standing at the front of the room. Once everyone was seated, Ryoma in the back, she tapped her wooden spoon on the counter. "Okay, today we are making sushi! Everyone get your ingredients out! Remember, do your best and you'll get a reward!"

Ryoma looked around and saw everyone going to one spot, so he did the same. He got his items and sat back down. Sushi couldn't be too hard to make, could it?

-30 minutes later-

While everyone was getting stickers from Rin (so those WERE stickers), Ryoma sat there completely lost. His sushi looked edible but he couldn't be too sure.

"Let me try some of your sushi Ryoma-kun!" A girl exclaimed, grabbing a piece of sushi off of his plate. Other girls ran across the room and grabbed some ofh is sushi, popping it into their mouths.

"This tastes... funny," a girl said.

"A bit weird..." another added.

Suddenly, all the girls clutched their stomachs and ran out the door. Ryoma blinked. It tasted that terrible?

"Echizen-kun," Ryoma turned to see the overly hyper Kawai Rin standing there, arms crossed. She looked like she was trying her hardest not to be angry. "You didn't poison my cooking club did you?"

"No..." Ryoma gulped. As innocent as the girl looked, he didn't want to stay to see her bad side. He stepped towards the door. "I should go now..."

"Wait!" she said, catching up to him. She shoved a sticker onto his hat. "Good job today!"

Ryoma looked at the sticker and sighed as he read it.

'Failure isn't an option, but it is in some cases.'


	3. Wednesday

_Written for NXYZ Community's Forum Anniversary Event._

_Writers: **HaveYouNoMercy** and xxTemarixx (author in bold wrote this chapter)  
><em>

_Prompt: Signing Up_

_Additional Notes (optional): HaveYouNoMercy does the editing. And Temari does the updating. :D  
><em>

_Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis. Mercy owns her OC.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chemistry Club<em>

To be honest, Ryoma considered calling in sick. If the past day had told him anything about his senpai's strange taste in clubs, it was to stay far, far away. But when he thought of staying home with his stupid dad trying to nurse him back to health, there was no other option but to go to school.

He stalled for a total of ten minutes after class, shuffling around the hallways listening to Horio talk. Finally though, he arrived in front of Inui-senpai's club recommendation: the Chemistry Club.

On the other side of the door, he heard quiet murmurs and then a loud crash.

Ryoma swung the door open, frowning. "Are club activities canceled today?"

A group of people who all wore goggles and white robes turned to stare at him. One stepped forward a little, obviously the captain, smiling hesitantly. "Of course not! Are you the first year who's joining today?"

Ryoma nodded, bringing the brim of his hat down.

"Oh good!" The boy cried as Ryoma was escorted into the messy lab and forced into a white robe. "Um, will Inui-senpai be joining us today...?"

Shaking his head, Ryoma put on his goggles. The entire club seemed to sigh in relief, and he was then led to a lone bench.

"Uh." Ryoma stared down at the bench a little distastefully. "I'm not really sure how to do things in here." Another tip he had learned from the past day: don't do things alone.

"Oh yes, I forgot! Just a mom-"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two boys turned to look in the vicinity of the girl who had just shrieked. Shaking, she pointed to a suspicious lump on the floor.

The lump got up, much to the girl's increasing worry. Eventually, it revealed itself to be a dazed-looking boy still in his uniform. He was tall and lanky, towering over the near-petrified girl. Scratching the back of his head, the human lump yawned.

"Sawagichi-kun!" The captain reprimanded, frowning. "How many times have we told you not to sleep in the lab? People always think you're dead, or unconscious."

Sawagichi blinked, smiling a little. "Oops."

"That's Sawagichi Kou," he explained to Ryoma. "He's a second year, and is kind of... out of it. He'll help you out today!"

Ryoma was about to question this seemingly stupid suggestion when Sawagichi arrived, two dull black eyes staring into Ryoma's golden ones.

"Well, good luck you two! Discover something great!"

Twenty minutes later, Ryoma stood in the middle of a massive pile of shards. Sawagichi was gone, supposedly having went to fetch a broom.

"There were about four test tubes," Ryoma explained to the shocked boy, "two beakers, and something that looked like baking powder."

The club captain sputtered.

Ryoma frowned. "Please change my lab partner."

As if on cue, Sawagichi came wandering back with a dustpan and a beaker of purple juice. Handing the beaker over to Ryoma, he bent down to start cleaning up his mess.

"What's this?" Ryoma asked as he stared at the mixture that seemed to be... bubbling. Oh no. Oh no no no, he was getting a bad feeling about this.

"A drink for you. I already drank mine on the way here." Sawagichi looked up, "It's pretty good."

Ryoma sprinted for the door, dumping the beaker into the trash can as he did. The club members looked at each other, and shrugged. Sawagichi went to pick up the broken beaker from the trash.

"What was that, Sawagichi-kun?" The club captain asked, perplexed.

"Ponta." Sawagichi replied, just as confused. "And he broke my best cup, too."


	4. Thursday

_Written for NXYZ Community's Forum Anniversary Event._

_Writers: HaveYouNoMercy and **xxTemarixx** (author in bold wrote this chapter)  
><em>

_Prompt: Signing Up_

_Additional Notes (optional): HaveYouNoMercy does the editing. And Temari does the updating. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own my OC.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Ballet Club<em>

If Ryoma despised the first two clubs, then he really dreaded the third. Ballet.

Ryoma stood in the doorway to the gym where the ballet club practiced every Tuesday and Thursday. He watched girls and guys prance around in leotards doing moves they should not be able to do. He wasn't going to do that, was he? Ryoma gulped. Hopefully he only had to learn the basics.

"Echizen Ryoma?" A girl asked, walking over to Ryoma. He nodded. "Hiyana Akemi, captain of the ballet club."

Ryoma examined the girl. She had dark blue hair in a high ponytail, yellow eyes, slender body, and was dressed in a black leotard. She had sharp features, and reminded him of Tezuka.

"Do I have to be here?" He asked, tilting his cap downward to cover his eyes.

"Yes, Coach Ryuzaki asked me to teach you, so here," she tossed something into Ryoma's hand. He looked down at the object and froze, eyes wide.

It was a pink leotard.

"You can't be serious!" He protested.

"I am, now go change." Hiyana ordered.

"No."

"What, is the great Echizen Ryoma too manly?" She taunted. Ryoma glared at her and went to go change. He changed into the leotard with some difficulty before looking in the bathroom mirror. He looked like a midget flamingo!

"Stupid senpais..." He grumbled before heading back to the gym.

"Are you ready?" Hiyana asked, arms crossed. Ryoma nodded. "Good, so lets begin with the basics."

She went through the basic steps and Ryoma tried to copy them. He was successful, if successful meant falling flat on his face.

Ryoma glared and stood up. "I'm going to do this."

"You're getting the hang of it," Hiyana lied. "Why don't you try this move?"

Hiyana ran and jumped in the air off of one leg, doing a split before landing on her other leg. Ryoma crossed his arms. That didn't look so hard.

"It's a grand jeté," she explained.

"A what?" Ryoma asked.

"A split in the air. Now do it."

"Tch."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and adjusted his cap. He could do this. With a running start, he jumped into the air and spread his legs as far as possible. He winced and landed, only to fall and do the splits.

"Oooooooooooh," the class said as Ryoma clutched his nuts. Hiyana smirked.

That would teach those Regulars not to take ballet lightly.


	5. Friday

_Written for NXYZ Community's Forum Anniversary Event._

_Writers: HaveYouNoMercy and __**xxTemarixx**__ (author in bold wrote this chapter)_

_Prompt: Signing Up_

_Additional Notes (optional): Hi guys! It's Temari. I know it's been a while and here is the next chapter. Chapter six is already written, just to let you know. If you're still reading this... I love you. And I haven't been able to get a hold of Mercy, so I hope she approves of this chapter. Thanks to my sister for editing this. (:_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis. Temari owns her OCs._

* * *

><p>Ryoma walked into school the next morning feeling a bit happier. It was Friday and today he had to attend photography club – Fuji's choice. He was confident that nothing would be dangerous, humiliating, or painful because it was, well, photography.<p>

He walked to the second floor where the photography club was located and stopped outside the room. He inwardly raised an eyebrow at the door full of pictures – it was quite the collection. With a shrug, he opened the door and strolled in.

"Freeze!"

Ryoma froze and there was a click followed by the shutter of a camera. The person taking the picture motioned that he could move and he did so.

"Sorry, you have such gorgeous eyes!" The person, a girl, explained, smiling. She was dressed in the school uniform and had straight black hair with dark brown eyes.

Ryoma looked around the room and counted ten others – four guys and six girls – taking pictures of random objects.

Albeit it was a bit strange to see his upperclassman taking pictures of fruit and plants, there was something even creepier.

All of them were strikingly good looking.

They all walked with a grace, just like Fuji-senpai, all of them (male and female), had soft, feminine features, like Fuji-senpai, and had slender bodies just, like Fuji-senpai.

It really disturbed him.

"So you're the famous Echizen we've heard about from Fuji-kun?"

Ryoma turned to look at the girl from earlier who had spoken again. He still couldn't get over the fact that she looked just like Fuji-senpai – she was short too.

"Hn," he replied, tilting his cap down.

"Alright! Well, Fuji said you'd be our model for the day, so please go stand by the window."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, listen to your senpai and go stand over there."

Ryoma turned around and began walking away, determined to get out of this. If he kept his head down and walked quickly he would make it out. He could do it, he could do it, he could do i-

"Oh no you don't."

In a flash, Ryoma was grabbed by the back of his collar and pulled backwards, landing near the window on his bottom. Before he knew it, cameras were flashing all around him. He didn't know what to do besides sit there, and he prayed that this wouldn't end up in the school's newspaper.

"Oh I can't wait for our next edition of the school's newspaper!"

He spoke too soon.


	6. Saturday

_Written for NXYZ Community's Forum Anniversary Event._

_Writers: HaveYouNoMercy and __**xxTemarixx**__ (author in bold wrote this chapter)_

_Prompt: Signing Up_

_Additional Notes (optional): Hi guys! It's Temari. Here is an update, I hope you enjoy it and please read and review! (:  
><em>

_Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis. Temari owns her OCs._

* * *

><p><em>Wrestling Club<em>

Ryoma loathed being short. Here he was, standing in the middle of a bunch of muscular guys in weird outfits. Wrestling club? Definitely not as fun as he thought it would be. He thought he could pummel annoying upperclassmen into the ground - looks like that was never going to happen.

"Okay, now that you've seen the basics, time to practice," the coach said. "Echizen Ryoma?"

"Hn," Ryoma stepped forward.

"You'll be up against Obinata Eiko," the coach informed. Ryoma raised an eyebrow. Obinata Eiko? What kind of boy name was that? It sounded pretty girly.

A large silhouette appeared in front of Ryoma and he gulped, looking up. He blinked, mouth slightly agape.

His opponent was a girl!

"Get him Eiko!" Some members cheered, and Eiko smirked. She was tall and muscular with short orange hair and black eyes. Was she human? Ryoma wasn't sure.

"Let's go punk," she sneered, getting into position. Ryoma's worried left him and he got in position, ready to fight. A girl couldn't be that hard to beat, could she?

"Begin!"

Ryoma lunged at her and before he could even touch her, she had him on the ground with a face full of smelly mat, unable to move. What the heck? He totally had her! Ryoma struggled but couldn't move.

"Winner Obinata!" The referee called out after counting.

Ryoma felt his face heat up as Eiko and all her muscles got off him and picked him up, set him on the ground, and dusted him off before going back to her corner. He felt so embarrassed! He just got his butt kicked by a girl!

"Round two!" The referee shouted, hitting the bell.

Ryoma got into a stance and was about to strike but he was too late. Eiko had him on the ground, again, and it was over within a minute. Like before, she picked him up, set him on the ground, and dusted him off before leaving the mat.

There went his pride.


End file.
